christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Winter
Mystic Winter is an unblack metal project featuring two members of Haloed Patriots. The band began in 2018. History Mystic Winter began in 2018, beginning with two members of Haloed Patriots. The band name came up when the entire band on Haloed Patriots were looking over new names.thrashboy (March 29, 2018). "'The Bearded Dragon Productions' to Release New Unblack Metal Band, 'Mystic Winter'".The Metal Resource. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. The band recorded some material for Haloed Patriots, however, did not fit with their desired sound, so the two members asked the rest of the band if they were fine using the music. With their permission, the two proceeded, with Asaph doing the production of the track, vocals and programming drums. However, they had to re-record the drums after the first draft was not desirable.The Bearded Dragon (March 28, 2018). "So the track is finished but I'm gonna re-record the drums. I'll get working on it ASAP so you can hear it by Friday. HOPE YOU'RE AS EXCITED AS I!!!". Twitter. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. While the band members are not big fans of black metal, they believed that it sounded good compared to the few acts they have heard, including Ascending King and Cryptic Rising.The Bearded Dragon (March 27, 2018). "I think Mystic Winter sounds similar to bands like @Ascending_King or @CrypticRising1. While black metal isn't really my style, I think you guys might enjoy. I know someone will. God bless!". Twitter. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. The band released their track, "Withered", on March 30, 2018, through The Bearded Dragon Productions.The Bearded Dragon (March 27, 2018). "Vocals done and song put together. I'm not a big fan of music like this , but for a demo I hope you enjoy! Maybe one day we'll put out a better song. Releasing on March 30th. Mystic Winter." Twitter. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. On May 28, 2018, it was revealed a new track was being recorded.The Bearded Dragon (@MasontheBearded) (May 28, 2018). "So you guys probably hated the last Mystic Winter track...". Twitter. Retrieved on May 31, 2018. It has since been revealed an EP is in the works, titled Tergiversating Blasphemies."MYSTIC WINTER". Unblack Archives. Retrieved on December 17, 2018. On March 15, 2019, the EP was released through The Bearded Dragon Productions and received sufficient coverage."Indiana Black Metal Outfit MYSTIC WINTER Releases 5 Song Debut EP". Heaven's Metal Magazine. March 15, 2019. Retrieved on March 19, 2019.thrashboy (March 16, 2019). "Unblack Metal Band 'Mystic Winter' Releases Debut EP "Tergiversating Blasphemies"". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on March 19, 2019. They were also placed in the Battle of the Bands Championship of the Week on Metal Devastation Radio's site.Moonshine, Zach (March 17, 2019). "Battle Of The Bands Championship For The Week 03/17/19 - 03/22/19". Metal Devastation Radio. Retrieved on March 19, 2019. The band has announced they are working on their debut album, the title of which has yet to be announced. However, the album shall contain 12 tracks, and feature more of a black metal and death metal styled sound, with other genres included such as doom metal and thrash metal."A Second Winter Begins". The Metal Onslaught. July 19, 2019. Retrieved on July 19, 2019. Influences The band members, while not listening to much black metal, state Cryptic Rising and Ascending King as influences. They also state that Horde, Symphony of Heaven, Enemy of Satan, Cerimonial Sacred, Proven Existence, Dawnbreaker, and Elgibbor as influences as well. Members Current'''The Bearded Dragon (March 25, 2018). "A follow up to the band thing yesterday: This little project spin off of @HaloedPatriots, will consist of Daniel and I; Danny on guitars/bass and me on programmed drums and vocals. The project will be titled Mystic Winter.". Twitter. Retrieved on March 31, 2018. Discography '''Singles * "Withered" (2018) EPs * Tergiversating Blasphemies ''(2019) '''Compilation appearances' * Words of Endurance (2019) * Powered by Injection (2019) * Draak Herd (Vol. 1) (2019) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Raw Black Metal Bands Category:Atmospheric Black Metal Bands Category:United States Bands Category:The Bearded Dragon Productions artists